Beauty & The Beast: Inuyasha Style
by belladoona
Summary: Kagome has faced love, betrayal, friendship, loyalty and more to put the jewel together. Now, Kagome, Shippo and Rin face the challenge of uncovering and defeating a curse that affects everyone she loves and cares for. But every good story must start at the beginning. K/S pairing. Mostly K to M. Staying with M to be safe.
1. Kagome's Beginning

Beauty & The Beast – InuYasha Style

Kagome's Beginning

Kagome's past, present and future laid in the past. A time in history where youkais were part of everyday life. How she got there was startling. It happened a while back, the day she turned 15. Her day was just like any other. She knew here Okaa-san would have a special family dinner and she would be released from her shrine-maiden duties for the next week, in order to hang out with her friends or go someplace out of Tokyo. Souta, her younger brother, would have to see to their Ji-chan who had a residence further up the hill where the shrine was kept. It's a part of the shrine's storage facility for artifacts. Souta would probably be expected to check and verify the inventory kept there and the museum attached the shrine itself. He would get to listen to stories from their family's past and get introduced to another artifact or scroll kept in the family's shrine museum. Ji-chan kept a small vegetable garden in the greenhouse attached to the storage facility that was as big as a barn house. Messy as one, too until she took it upon herself to organize. It made her smile just thinking of the look on his face as Ji-chan pulled out a creepy artifact from no where and start explaining the gruesome uses it had been used for. At least, that is what he did with her on a day-to-day basis.

Souta probably would just be given a list to inventory and made to sweep the steps up the shrine every other day. Which, was tiring on its own.

That morning though being amused by her little brother having to take on some shrine duties was overlooked. Her okaa-san was calling for her because she had taken too long getting ready for school. She rushed out in a pair of cobalt blue hakama, a silver obi, white kosode, and a cobalt blue haori with silver and white designs. Rushing down the stairs with the haori in her hands calling, "Coming Oka."

The sounds of foot falls coming down the stairs made her Oka call for her little brother to get Ji-chan. A sign for Kagome to realize breakfast was ready. Not like the smell hadn't been a tell but calling Ji-chan is like screaming "You will be lucky to get breakfast." Thankfully, she was down before Souta hit the back door.

Kagome looked up to check the time. She had been sure that she had enough time to style her hair but it was still wet. Something that was rectified when her okaa-san saw her in the arch way to the kitchen. "Kagome, you can't go to school like that. Your sensei will be calling me," her expression must have given her Oka concern, "Don't look at me like that. They let you wear your normal dress as a Miko here at the shrine," she paused before continuing, "I am not sure they would let you wear that," pointing to all of her with distaste, like she was wearing a few skimpy threads.

She had never felt comfortable in the normal reds and creams she wore. Something about them made her cringe. She didn't talk much about it. Every now and then she would tell everyone how blues and purples were more her. Today, would have to be another reminder, "Yes, and when you picked this up for me a few days ago, you pointed out how these colors complimented me," she paused to look at her Oka and what she thought. Had she been lying or trying to appease me?

It was at this time, Souta came in with Ji-chan. He obviously liked it smiled and made a historic reference to the House of West. It made me smile. Shortly after he pulled out ribbons that matched from his hakama and pins, "Here you will need these," and pointed to my hair. Then added, "Before you leave, I would like you to walk me back to the shrine."

"Her sensei is going to send her home like that. You think you can get her out of it," asked as she set everyone's plates out for the morning meal. "She has to change into her regular robes before school starts."

Ji-chan turned to look up at his daughter, "Feh! I will call them later. She shouldn't be punished for showing pride as part of the West." Then looked back to his little girl, "Besides, they are your colors. Aren't they?"

Pleased, she nodded and smiled at her Ji-chan, "I am almost done eating. I can braid my hair up at the museum," then politely turned to her Oka-san, "What do you think?"

She smiled, "My Musume, I could never say 'no' to you." Kagome looked more like her Otou-san in many ways. Her smile was one of them and with him gone she was like a light. Her hair was not dyed and had a natural jet-black hair the color of night with a shade of blue like her eyes. It was also thick and took additional hands to tie back her. How she thought she could finish her hair in time for school was a wonder. She smiled back down and thought, "Maybe it is better she doesn't."

It was not long after, Ji-chan was ready to go back up to the shrine. She had practiced kendo when she was little and followed up with different martial artist as time went by. It had not been serious but with the extra exercises she felt stronger. On days when she was lazy and did not go through the forms, she felt aches all over her body. Somedays she goes through them unconsciously as she took care of the shrine. His gift to her was a set of weapons and a book of herbs known for healing. The book was hand drawn and added to by ancestors over the years with notations, advice and wisdom. Some of the plants were no longer in existence.

As he gathered these items, she brushed her hair and began twisting the pins and ribbons in intervals through her hair. Every now and then she would use a soft brush to make her hair smooth and remove any tangles she had not gotten out after her bath. It was a soothing action. In the background she could hear him fumbling around looking for her gifts. That was usually when she started a new section and more ribbons and hair pins. By the time her Ji-chan found her and had his gifts the twists of hair and braids on the top of her head rolled into a spectacular intricate bun held together with the thickest ribbons and kept in place with many pins. The rest of her hair fell like a blanket down her back.

Seeing her dressed up he almost fell. He did that with regularity already but as always ran to her Ji-chan's assistance. "Oh, thank you child," he said as he steadied himself. Once, he did took an even better look at her and smiled at her with adoration as he lifted her chin up and around, "Gorgeous! You are looking more and more like the woman you will someday be." His voice was raspy and filled with amusement, chuckled and picked the boxes up off the floor that had fallen. He ushered her back to the cushioned bench where she had been sitting. "Now, come. Sit and open these."

"Ahhh . . . Ji-chan," he put one in my lap. He kept muttering to open. It was like a chant as he continued to put items in my lap. I opened the first one. It was in a deep mahogany case with prayers and charms circling the box. It tingled my senses and I noticed that there were paper ofudas littering the case's beauty. The ofudas were meant to conceal what the purpose of the item. "What is this," I asked as I read the prayers, enchantments and what was written on the ofudas.

Ji-chan was becoming more insistent about opening any and all items I held in my lap. I felt compelled to open them but was hesitant. "Ji-chan," I stressed, "give me a moment. These ofudas… These enchantments… "Normal ofudas have a kanji for its purpose. Not only were there kanjis there were scriptures and signed. One of the more recent ofudas had been written by her ji-chan. "Why are there so many?"

"Heh, I have had to add more and more as you got older. Not only to this," he petted the air around the case, "to everything." He gestured towards his gifts and then to all the artifacts he had been collecting over the years. "You are more powerful than you think," he paused and reflected, "these scriptures were supposed to keep you from being compelled to come here. They have not worked. You come here all the time looking for something."

"Hai, because I keep inventory. I make sure everything is accounted for. Ji-chan Look around," all she saw were shelves and shelves of artifacts boxed up with no markers to signify what they are. No cards to describe the items or historical importance. It drove her nuts. "It's a mess. I am surprised you can find anything." Not the she was perfect, but she even inventoried her jewelery. Worthless or not.

"Hmm," he looked down with his right hand on his lips thinking of a better way to explain. It didn't take long when one of their ancestors Midoriko came to mind. "Ahhh, give me a moment," and ran off to pull something off of one of the lower shelves. It was a box of souvenirs, key chains, earrings, and other baubles sold in the gift store on the side of the shrine. Excited as he was all she could do was raise an eyebrow as he continued to explain "compelling".

He pulled out one of the key chains. There were a few types that were in relation to the Shikon no Tama. "Just amuse and old man and finish what you have been doing to your hair," she did so and he continued, "The Shikon was one of the most compelling objects known to man, youkai, and hanyou." In the light the shiny pink glass bauble glimmered. "The jewel was created by your ancestor, Midiriko, to purge the land of evil. In doing so, her soul was ripped from her body in order to continue the fight," he paused and saw the recognition. He probably told her the story more than anyone else including her mother.

He continued, "With all actions there is a reaction. The jewel was born and the power it held was neither good nor evil. It brought out those qualities in those that which to posses it and what it could do for them. Without even knowing what the power was it compelled everyone to seek it, treasure it, and posses it for their own. It created a power struggle because with out thought or reason those who possessed it made a wish. The jewel would become tainted the longer it was not protected by someone with a pure soul. Villages were raped, pillaged, and killed looking for this little bauble but they didn't know why. That's what it means to be compelled."

She stopped brushing the back of her hair. She had been compelled to do many things in her very short life. She strived to know the herbs used by mikos and healers and had devoted time and energy to learn acupuncture. She even made a garden and learned to make soaps from scratch. ( Another item sold at the shop.) The list went on and on until it included sword techniques and fighting styles. History always spoke of women who had been hurt in wars. She was not going to ever apply but she felt it best to know incase she ever had to defend herself against dishonorable rogues.

Ji-chan took a moment. He could tell that she felt being compelled was bad. He had to continue, "There was a Shikon Miko who was tested to extreme measures. It was broken and she had to use her powers to find the pieces. She was compelled to find them because she was responsible for making it whole once more. In our history, this Miko became the strongest to ever walk the earth."

"Nani ga kanojo o tokubetsuna mono ni shita no ka," she asked. "Being compelled sounds more like an uncontrolled, mindless being," she looked her grandfather in the eyes with sorrow, "I don't want to be like that," barely came out in a whisper.

He contemplated telling her more and opted not to. With the ribbons, pins and braids she looked more and more like the painting of the Lady of the West. He did tell her what he could, "That's because you have no desire to and you probably never will. You are so pure of heart that you are like breathing in fresh air. We can live with out it, as you can feel this around you, but with-it others are compelled to be around you. Does that make them mindless and uncontrollable?"

She had to chuckle at the comparison to her and her friends, "Umm . . . Eri, Ayumi, Hojo and the rest are up for debate." With the gifts he had there was a heavy canvas bag to carry them all in. Enchantments to keep the bag waterproof and according to the letter that came with it the ability to add as much to it as one wanted. He thought this was a fitting gift that could be learned about as time passed. For now, he passed the case back to her, "I have a few special presents. Hopefully, they complement you." The bag was beside her to put the objects back in. She looked at the objects again that he pulled out of the bag. He must have been putting these together for years. He wrapped them in cloth to present them. "Are you sure we should? Mom probably would like us to do this as a family."

"Feh, this is just for you. Open it. Open it," he began to chant again. This time she took a deep breath, closed her eyes to everything around, and breathed out. She felt her ancestors taking a deep breath with her gathering Ki to unbind the gift. It was not hard at all and she would keep the scriptures and ofudas as reminders of their legacy. She felt like whatever was in the case was welcoming her home. Once the spell of protection was cancelled the ofudas were taken off with care. Later, she planned on finding out about each of them. Inside she found a katana that looked like it had never been used. Without taking it out she examined it with care. The blade was also incased in a protective sheath. Unsheathed it looked to be polished and sharpened to perfection without a flaw with a strong and powerful energy that seeped out. How strange? The hilt was hard and littered with gems as if it was just for show. Designs pressed into the hilt created protection spells far stronger than fading ofudas. It was put back into its sheath and placed carefully into the case. "Is this what I was compelled to find? If so, why?"

Ji-chan smiled and spoke softly, "No. But, it is a magnificent sword. I have never seen one so fine." She put the case aside for more objects being put in her lap. The first one just happened to be bag he brought the gifts over the begin with. "Here, put that back in here. It's part of the present."

"You know Ji-chan I don't need such fine things. This," picking the bag up, "was present enough." "Humm, but this birthday promises to be more special than any other birthday. So, open the next case. It is just as special," he placed an even larger case on her lap. It wasn't littered with ofudas like the last but it had a spell on it no less. She doubted he even knew it. It was subtle but sometimes the finest spells were the ones hardest to detect.

Unlike the last gift it wasn't meant to be lifted before opening. The case smelled like lemon and sakura blossoms. Its contents were most likely homemade soaps and shampoos. Why those types of items would need to be protected is perplexing. It turned out to be two more weapons a staff, normally used by a houshi for protection, a bow with a quiver of arrows, tools to make more as needed, instructions written by family members on how to make ofudas and sacred arrows with oils used to clean them and keep them strong. Taking out the bow, images assaulted her senses. It took a moment or more to breath. Tears came to her eyes. She wanted to be angry. She certainly was in pain with what was to come who wouldn't be. But not all the images made sense, they could be out of order, there could be some holes. With a choked cry, she put it back and grabbed her Ji-chan. "Thank you. It will be cherished."

Whatever he thought her reaction would be, it would not have been tears. He wanted her happy. However, he did not know why it had been so important to him to give her these things today. "Well, I knew you would appreciate such fine things." He gave her one last bag. "These are letters from our family, books, recipes, and other stuff." He held her hand from opening the last one, "Just put them in your bag. You may find wisdom in those parchments when you need it."

About that moment Kagome heard her little brother crying for help. It was just a low sound muffled by the fact they were in the shrine's storage and Ji-chan's home. "Gotta-Go," she exclaimed kissed on the cheek and ran out to find the issue.

TBC


	2. Kogome, we are not in Tokyo anymore

Beauty & The Beast – Inuyasha Style

Feudal Era: Kagome, we aren't in Tokyo anymore.

About that moment Kagome heard her little brother crying for help. It was just a low sound muffled by the fact they were in the shrine's storage and Ji-chan's home. "Gotta-Go," she exclaimed kissed on the cheek and ran out to find the issue.

. . .Souta was indeed calling for his Onee-chan. It wasn't his normal call to bring her in or help get her moving. It was a cry for help. He didn't even use her name. Ji-chan opened his eyes in shock as she quickly ran out with her bag settled on her shoulder like one of her nap-sacks. "Ja-ne!"

"Souta," she cried out. She heard a reply below the shrine. She ran down the steps as quickly as possible. She could tell he was on the pathway near the Goshinbuku tree. Her mother was probably not able to hear through the doors to the house across from it. He sounded frightened by something. At the bottom of the steps she could see the door to the well house open and meow sounds. Heart still pounding she looked up, "Thank the kami." Then took a deep breath and hurried down the pathway. He always feared getting trapped in the Well House. It turned out he was calling for their cat Buyo. He had been getting out of the house more and more lately.

With a deep breath and a yell of her own, "Souta you scared me." She peeked into the Well House and could only see the top of the well. It was built with a passage around the well and a staircase going down that were pitch black unless you lit the torches. By the day light coming in only the top of the well could be seen. There were ofudas covering planks lined up on top of the Well sealing it from outside forces. "Why would you look for him in here? It's not like he can open the doors."

Souta looked up. He was ready for school with his blue button up and khaki pants. "The door was open, and I couldn't find him anywhere else." He looked up with relief, "I heard meowing. I just can't . . ."

_Big sister time._ "Daijobu. I hear him. . . Wait here," And took the few short steps to the bottom. He was hiding under the ledge to the path. "Ah, here you are." Then bent down to pick him up to show Souta, "He's safe Ototo," then made comforting noises to the cat as I walked up the steps.

"Arigato, nee-chan," he said with a smile and asked softly before turning to leave. "Can you close up the Well House? I need to rush out to school."

"Hai, if you see Mom let her know I am going to be late . . . ," he nodded his head at his sister and kept moving as she came up the steps. On the pathway around the well she began to feel her skin tingle with a strong sense of darkness that was not in the well house before. Quickly she moved out and began to shut the sliding door to the well house. Doing so, she saw a dark purple light rip through the ofuda. Something under the planks sealing the well was ramming into it with force so strong they began to splinter. As the wood began to break a woman's voice became louder and louder repeating the same thing over and over, "I want the jewel. You have it give it to me!"

When she finally broke through it turned out to be a mix between a centipede and woman. She could see the energy around the creature at the edges was dark purple. It illuminated the shed of a Well House. This was not normal. She was unsure what to do exactly but whatever this thing was could not leave. She couldn't let it leave. It would harm our family. Without time to pull out the gifts Ji-chan had just given her she pulled out the key chain out and held it above her head. It had been attached to her middle finger like a very loose ring and dangled it in front of her. She moved away hoping this what she was after. "You mean this," Kagome bravely held the now shimmering bauble out to her as she concentrated her Ki into it causing it to glow even brighter against the darkness.

"Hai," her voice came out raspy. She reached for it then thought again and grabbed me instead. "The power is strong in you, ningen. I will have both." She pulled me down with her into the well. It was dark and I didn't have weapons on me that I could use. I became more emotional and tried to fight her against with each hit she was being worn down. My Ki was strong and used it to kick, punch and knee her. It burned her leaving charred skin behind, but she would not let go. "Get off me," I yelled at her consistent chant. "the Shikon no Tama is not yours to have." Then smacked her with the keychain burning off one of her hands.

Kagome realized the power in it and attempted to hit her again. With every contact it had on the creature the area would burn to dust. The key chain being small would only hurt the centipede woman so much. If they were both holding it at the same time, then the creature herself would probably burn. This youkai was most definitely angered at not getting what she wanted and used her strength against the young miko pulling her back into the well and dropped her. It felt like she imagined Alice felt falling down the whole in the tree roots. Only instead of finding weird and facinating objects or a human sized bunny giving directions she was dealing with a power hungry creature.

"_It seems we both realized the same thing at once. I was her prey and she thought I was so fragile I would just lay down and die," _Kagome thought and now she was falling but into what. She pulled her pack around hoping it would cushion her fall and ended up rolling down a hill. A hill that had not been there before. The bug finally introduced herself, "Bitch, I am Mistress Centipede. Your life is mine, Miko." She picked up speed and was able to get a few hits in breaking Kagome's skin in several places with her claws, "Ah, there it is. I see your spells have weakened. I see the jewel, Miko."

Dizzy and unsure of where it was, she wobbled around until she found the Goshinbuku. The tree was up the hill she had just fallen-down and Mistress Centipede was in the way of that. She needed to get away from the youkai. She needed a moment's time to pull out her bow or her sword. She needed to get as far away as quickly as she could to do these things. In the back of her head a little voice said, _"My training never planned for this. Ug!"_ This was not the time to get angry. _Keep a clear head. Take a deep breath and keep moving until you have the time._ Kagome noticed almost right away the further she could get away from the power hungry creature the slower it became. The Centipede Woman wasn't healing fast, if at all, but she was still moving in Kagome's direction. _Not good._

A village could be seen up a head, but it wasn't a village she had ever seen other than history books or artwork. _"Kagome, you're not in Tokyo anymore." _was all that registered because the village was made of huts, farming land, and the clothing was unlike anything she had seen at home. "Help! Help! Someone please, help! Mistress Centipede is after me." The men looked at her like she was a nut job, "I am telling the truth. She came out of the Bone Eater well and attacked me."

They were moving in on Kagome as if to attack. It was the look they gave that made her worry about their intentions. They were stronger, bigger and didn't look to be able to rub to yen together. _Ignorance can be a friend of foe._ Foe they certainly looked to be. "Stranger, who are you and what are you doing here," asked the biggest guy. He had the nicest and the dirtiest of clothes. Kagome could only guess that he was head of the village.

She turned her head slightly to see if the youkai was still coming. Then pointed the creature out, "You see the youkai behind me up that hill. It's closing in on us," with another deep breath I found another Miko in the village. Seeing a gap in the men in front of her muttered, "I have to go," and slid between the men in front reaching out with her senses to find the Miko. Then rushed to the biggest hut furthest to the right. "I seek council with your Lady Miko."

That should have been like the words, "Parley," when talking to a pirate. One of the villagers should have taken her straight to the Lady Miko like they would towards the Captain of a ship. Instead, it had a quite volatile reaction amongst the villagers. Thinking they would see reason she had dropped her guard and was not expecting the group of men to come up and grab her.

One of the men grabbed Kagome around the waist. Stranger Danger kicked in. She stomped on his foot. Elbowed him in the gut and tried to get out of the hold when more men from the village came up from behind grabbed and treated her harshly. This only served to make her loose her cool and started to pull away from them in fear. "Let me go. There is a youkai coming and she wants me," it sounded more like a whine. Too emotionally charged in fear. _My sensei would kill me._ _Now, I am whining in my head, great._

More people came out onto the dirt road. Luckily, one of the newcomers was on older lady dressed in miko garb. "Thank kami," was muttered under breath. A sense of calm flooded her. The Miko of the village had come out to see the commotion. "My Lady, I seek council with another Miko. There is a youkai on her way to the village. I need my bow and arrows. Can you ask these men to let me go?"

She had a black patch over one eye, a cream colored kosode and red hakamas. She didn't wear the sash or haori like myself. Her skin was colored and weathered from her years in the sun. However, she did not look like she trusted me. I closed my eyes again and expanded my energy. "I do not ask for my safety but that of the people. If I am not released soon, Miss Centipede will no doubt find the village."

"Ye came by way of InuYasha's forest," she asked her voice was not shrill but scratchy with wisdom. She reminded Kagome of her Ji-chan.

"Not sure. I fell down a hill after burning a few of her arms off and hurt my ankle. She cut me so I tried to put as much space between us. I feel her getting closer," the men holding the young girl's arms were losing their earlier nerve. She was not released but pushed down to her knees. The youkai in question was getting closer and the calm of knowing another Miko was starting to fray her nerves again. "Do you not feel it," she asked the older Miko hoping Lady Miko would take action.

The Lady Miko then introduced herself, "Me name is Lady Kaede. What be yours?"

With a sigh of relief, "Oh, gomensai, my name is Kagome of the house of Higurashi. I am a Miko at my family's shrine." She tilted her head in a small bow since she was still held down. The older Miko continued staring as if she was trying to find something in the younger Miko in particular. By then Kagome's clothes had tears and blood. Her Haori that covered her arms would most likely have bruises. Her wounds would heal much faster than normal but the pain was still with her. What though was unclear was what the Elder Miko was looking for. "Lady Kaede, with all respect, the intentions these men have towards me is unnerving." When the older Miko did not ask the men in the village to take aid in her freedom Kagome added, "Please, have them remove their hands from my person." What wasn't said, _"If the villagers want to have children, they better keep their hands to themselves."_

"Humm," Lady Kaede reminded the men the one they held captive was in fact a Miko. She deserved the respect as one and she would give council and go with her to defeat the evil coming their way. For now, she wanted tea and expected Kagome to come with her.

When their hands had been left Kagome's arms and shoulders she turned around, bowed, and thanked them for their 'help'. They were only defending Lady Kaede. For now, that was enough. She adjusted her clothes appropriately. Then picked-up her canvas bag from the dirt and followed the Elder Miko to her hut. Wary of the situation and grateful for the help she had been given she climbed the steps into Lady Kaede's home. It was made of wood with a thatched roof inside the center was a stone fire pit and a few tatami mats. To other room came off the biggest room. One had staples like rice, flour and other donations given to her from the villagers. The other had plants drying out and most likely the room she kept up for her healing. A few of the scents she recognized from her training came from there.

She had gone into the room with the drying herbs and came out with a ceramic jar of willow bark. This was common to relieve pain mashed into a morter it made a very sour tea. She had a few more bottles with her containing a salve for cleaning and patching up wounds. They had a strong scent.

Kaede noticed how she pulled away, "Never fear young miko. These are just to clean the wound and relieve the pain." Kagome didn't fear the Miko or her salves. She just didn't want to get an infection from the dirt under her nails.

The fight was just beginning. Mistress Centipede was making her way to the village. Time was of the essence and the Elder Miko wanted to heal her and make tea. _Where did I go wrong?_

TBC . . .


	3. The Fight Begins & Ends Here or Not I

Beauty & The Beast – Inuyasha Style

Feudal Era: The fight begins & Ends Here or Not Part 1

The fight was just beginning. Mistress Centipede was making her way to the village. Time was of the essence and the Elder Miko wanted to heal her and make tea. _Where did I go wrong?_

Once Lady Kaede had tended to her wounds she began to ask the questions that had caused her to hesitate earlier. Kagome had begun to rummage through her canvas bag. The youkai that had been after her was still near the well. That comfort allowed her to pull out her bow from the case. She didn't know truly how she came to the past just that she had a mission to take care of Mistress Centipede before she came after the village. Kaede-baba filled that part in without worry, "Ye say it is Mistress Centipede that is after you girl," there was a pause before asking, "Do you know what she was looking for?"

Kagome had opened the case pulling out the bow and the few arrows, "Before I came here my Ji-chan, grandfather, gave me gifts. Gifts that I did not think I would ever truly need. This was just one of those gifts." Looking up into the Elder Miko's eye, she began naming her Kaede-baba, "a set of bow and staff coupled with a quiver of arrows hand made by a priestess."

Lady Kaede asked if she knew how to use these weapons. The staff was usually given to a monk who had gone through the rites of passage. "Hai. Usually, such a gift was given to a maiden who was marrying a houshi. Are ye betrothed?"

Without thinking shook her head back in forth in the negative, "Ie. I have had a natural inclination towards certain things. Kaede-baba, do you have any additional arrows. I need to fill this quiver and be on my way."

Kaede had never thought she would be gifted with such a title. It was said with such reverence and love that it could not be anything else. She still did not answer the question, "Hai. I am more than happy te fill it for ye. I would to go along with ye, if that not be a problem?"

"Arigato, that will be an honor." The young Miko put her case back. She dangled the keychain of the Shikon no Tama. It supposedly mimicked the jewel as a whole necklace. It was strung together with strong fibers there were shells, precious gems, and polished rocks known for healing factors at the bottom a large glass marble swirled with pearlescent and gold dust in a blush pink to nearly white. "She seemed to be interested in what this could do for her." She made the bauble glow white with purity and then let it fade away. "This is just a trinket. It turns out the real one is still inside me. At least according to Mistress Centipede."

"Ah, that is why she just cut ye. Yer lucky she didn't eat ye." This idea didn't seem strange to Kagome.

"Hn. It is part of her plan." Kagome gave Lady Kaede a wicked smile, "I just have no desire to die." Pulling her haori and kasode aside she saw in her the jewel the youkai was after. She hadn't succeeded and ripping it out of her. It was under her obi near her hip. Her claws were not strong enough to penetrate it but was scratched. _Good. She isn't as strong as she believes._

Lady Kaede visited Inuyasha now and again to see how his slumber continued. He was still held by vines and an arrow her sister, Kikyo, used to stop him 50 years ago. The hanyou had betrayed his sister's love and trust in order to get the Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four Souls. As her little sister she was not taken seriously. She had been playing with Inuyasha when something odd was overheard. No one believed her not even Kikyo and it led to her death. Inuyasha may be needed to help this young Miko. She had hoped that one day to free him from his imprisonment but was never strong enough. Kagome would have a choice to make and the Kotodama no Nenju, Beads of Subjugation, would aid her in accomplishing her goal.

While Lady Kaede gathered her supplies including the Kotodama, Kagome sat on one of tatami mats and began to put her clothes back on properly. As per habit she started with hakamas. Her light kasode with a honeycomb with a sakura blossom in the center on the back criss-crossed in the front and tucked in with the silver obi tying it together. Her haori although light would only cause a problem and added it to her canvas bag.

When Kaede came back into the front room Kagome's back was the first time she noticed the connection she had to the House of the Moon. She gasped and asked about Kagome's house. She turned quietly around and had a better view of what had been under the haori. Her kasode was lined in a deep blue/indigo silk ribbons and the phases of the moon along the widths of her arms.

"Is it because of the emblem," Kagome asked as she re-braided her hair. "Please, do not become offended. The Sunset Shrine founded by the Higurashi's have always looked to the West." Almost whimsically she smiled and added, "You know because the Sun sets in the West."

Kagome noticed the quiver she had and additional arrows and moved to take them off her hands. "Arigato, Kaede-baba! This should be helpful. If this," dangling her charm, "is able to burn off a few arms. Then these should take her down for good."

If the Elder Miko's eyes could bulge out, they would have. The look of surprise as she contemplated the power in a glass marble was fascinating. From what little Kagome's Ji-chan had said power is usually cast to an object through prayer like the Kotodama. It was more like will to Kagome. The will to live and protect her family and herself. Through the power of prayer and will in the feudal era she may be able to accomplish so much more.

The Elder Miko stood straighter. More confident that this young Miko, Kagome, would protect her and the village. If the Shikon no Tama chose such a young girl to hide its power, her own must be stronger. She may even be as strong as Midoriko the creator of the Shikon.

Kagome broke her thoughts, "Kaede, we need to go. I feel youkai," she pointed towards Inuyasha's Forest, "in that direction." Then she took a deep breath, "There's a lot of darkness around us. I don't know if that is because of the youkai or the darkness in the hearts of the villagers."

"Hai. They doubt ye. Ye must prove them wrong," Kaede said noticing the men's faces as they came out. Kagome thought, "_That goes without saying."_

Still, Kagome reminded herself that there was good in everyone, but everyone also had the ability to be evil whether they be youkai, hanyou or human. The darker in nature a person was the easier it was to be possessed by evil spirits– another fact.

The villagers fear and hate disturbed her more than going against a power hungry youkai. _Clear your head, Kagome, or go home without one._


	4. The Fight Begins and Ends Here or Not II

Beauty & The Beast – Inuyasha Style

Feudal Era: The Fight begins & Ends Here or Not Part II

The villagers fear and hate disturbed her more than going against a power-hungry youkai. _Clear your head, Kagome, or go home without one . . ._

The fight was not as much of a fight as Kagome had thought. She enlisted the aid of a hanyou that Kaede trusted, Inuyasha, a half-dog demon. Kaede's silence as they readied themselves for the fight with Mistress Centipede distressed her more than the battle itself. Having had many senseis in the art of fighting, she knew that silence could mean so much more. In a fight or challenge, you needed to have a clear head and silence was needed to measure your opponent or challengers. You could learn so much by how they breath or how quiet one walks the ground. She learned soon enough her biggest challenge would be Inuyasha and his big mouth, the centipede would be a side note.

Kagome noticed that although Kaede was to be her guide she was the one leading, questioning, and following her own path. As they left the hut, Kagome asked what direction they should follow. Kaede still had her sight but it was not nearly as strong as the young priestess. She obviously had not been trained the way she had been. Since, she was a youth asked her to find Inuyasha's Forrest. As predicted, the young priestess did not know where that was.

Kagome had known the history of her shrine. However, she had not known Inuyasha's Forest had been named after the hanyou she saw earlier on Goshinboku. She could tell that Kaede was testing her. _This was not the time for games._ This irked her. Instead of asking for more instruction she felt the auras from earlier. One was on the move and the other had not. Kagome was tempted to ask the Elder about that but she needed to get to business and riddles although fun had no place here.

Although, Kagome couldn't help muttering, "Thanks for nothing."

Kaede had heard and fell a few steps behind to see how she responded to the challenge. She took a few deep breaths and turned slightly North. Above the biggest tree there was a purple aura like Mistress Centipede but different. It was stronger, much stronger than the creature looking for the Shikon her body carried. However, Mistress Centipede was still on the move. "Alright, there are two auras that are powerful. Mistress Centipede has been slowing down. I think she's lying in wait for me to come to her." She shook her head, "That's good and bad. It could be because she is dying. Then why go after her? She could be healing," she shook her head at that, "Iie that will not work. Healing purity burns are very taxing if possible."

Even with the feeling of trepidation for the battle ahead she stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. Deep cleansing breaths and she could picture both up the hill. Mistress Centipede was somewhere in the forest behind the hanyou. "Lady Kaede, it is unsettling for you to be falling behind. Are you in good health?"

As an Elder many of her villagers asked similar questions. Always concerned about her health in her aging years. The young lady used this type of questioning to put her Elders in place without disgrace through pride. This was the second time. Sighing, she looked around to see how far from the village they were. She took that time to move beside the young lady, "You test an Elder often, do you not?"

"Gomennasai," she turned to her Elder and bowed respectfully. Then stood up, "Shikashi, you have left out a lot of information needed to accomplish this goal." Out of kindness she had not mentioned her lack of support or her role as guide. She was able to get her own information from her training growing up. Although, there had been no youkai she tested herself by finding the presence of the smallest creatures, plants and those gone from this world. Everything left a trace of their being even as they died. She sighed and hoped for more of an answer.

Another sigh and Kaede shook her head at the blatant disrespect, "Gomen, I am trying to find out how trained you are."

That was one reason for the silence. _"Did she want me to challenge her,"_ Kagome thought, _"No, that cannot be it. There is more to this."_ Her Ji-chan's words mocked her now, _"You are always so trusting Kagome. . ."_

Those words irked her and caused Kagome to speak her mind, "If that was true, why not say so? Why walk out with me into a battle where our strength, skill, and knowledge will be tested," she questioned and looked into her Elder's eye before coming to the answer herself, "It's the other youkai," she paused looked up to the Tree of Ages it was still far off into the distance. Kagome was looking more above it, "The one, with no ill will. . . He's sleeping. . . H . . .how long has he been there?"

The sleep was not normal. It was a punishment. "Lady Kaede, I am not judging. Demo, he could help. This prolonged sleep is probably eating at his sanity. Let me help," her voice was small and sincere.

Kaede had wanted that. That was why she came. She then told a story of a troubled hanyou seeking the Shikon no Tama. A Miko who loved him and his betrayal. Kaede added, "Nee-chan, couldn't accept that there were other powers at work. She was angered that I believed there was trickery involved," without thinking she smoothed her hand over her right eye.

The thought tugged at her heart-strings but she could not give it the time it deserved. The young priestess had no time for rumor or prejudice, she would think on it later. Kaede had seen something and treated as the child she had been. It was usually, the smallest that heard and saw the most. A lesson her sensei preached to them every day. Wasn't it a universal saying, 'Children should be seen, not heard.'? Most children weren't even noticed, until they were needed or wanted for something. Kaede probably like most younger siblings kept silent and only shared what was needed. _Family secrets. What a pain? Only her pain cost her a sister and an eye if the gesture she saw was right._

Sighing, Kagome told Kaede about her younger brother Sota, "My Ototo loves to get in my business. He probably knows more about what I do, then I do myself," Kagome acknowledged. Kaede looked up to hear more, "He thinks I do not see him. Even when I do not, I am listening for him." There was a slight pause as she continued walking up hill towards their goal. "When we have time, I would love to hear about your sister. She sounds like she meant the world to you."

"Hai," a lone tear she had not known slid down her cheek until she wiped it with a sleeve.

Their journey into danger led them to a line of trees on the outskirts of what is known as Inuyasha's Forest. Up ahead Goshinboku stood strong and true. A youkai with dog ears was held in place with thick vines and a rotting arrow. Kagome wondered if Kaede's sister had done that. Love, real love holds true. Trickery, lies, and betrayal can be forgiven. The truth will win out. Whether, Kaede had known it her love for her sister and this youkai kept her eyes and heart open to the truth.

_Now, who are you Inuyasha? And how come I never found out about you?_ Kagome moved closer. Entranced at seeing a youkai for the first time in her life. He looked peaceful and uncomfortable. What a contradiction. Like a child who fell asleep on the living room couch half falling off. He had white long hair and little puppy ears, a soft face, and clothes that were filthy hiding under the vines.

Kaede started to nag about her safety. She used a hushed whisper afraid of him waking and still in the mind-set of a fight, "You are too close, Kagome. If he wakes up, he could kill you."

She wanted to turn and say, _"pish-posh. No need to worry."_ However, the child like face in front of her was appealing. It was almost as if she knew him. Now, if only he would open those eyes. She climbed up on to roots to get even closer. She had to use the vines like a ladder. One of the vines hanging down to the ground she wrapped a few times around one of her wrists to pull herself up and readjust her footing. She lightly brushed his hair out of his face. In a playful voice, "Wakey-wakey, Inuyasha." His ear began to twitch.

She pushed away from him using the vine around her wrist to alert Kaede. "He's waking up. He must have been asleep for a long time. It's taking him a while," she was nervous, excited and sad for the reason of his condition. When she was nervous, she tended to talk a lot. It didn't always make sense. She wondered if she were making sense, "I am going to try again. Otherwise, we have to get going."

Kagome climbed back to her previous position with the vine. "Kon'nichiwa," she tried again, "watashinonamaeha Kagome-desu. Okimasu ka? Wakey-wakey."

He opened his eyes and they were startling gold with flecks. Before his face turned ugly in anger and he tried to slash at her with his claws he sniffed. He did that a few times before his unused scratchy voice wailed, "Kikyo, you bitch. Let me down."

"Bitch," Kagome shook her head and although calm most of the time her voice raised in pitch, "Ugh! Do I look a dog to you?" She slapped his face for his arrogance. _"No one. I mean no one treats me like that,"_ thankful she kept the rest as an inner monologue. She had moved a foot or two more away with the vine then shimmied down to one of the lower roots coming out of the ground. They were all thick and easy to climb around just like the Goshinbuko from her time. While both women watched from their separate perches he continued flailing and spitting out offensive words not once did he answer her question. Kagome couldn't help herself and turned towards Kaede and asked, "Is he always like this? Even my Ototo isn't this uncouth."

Kaede stifled a laugh, "Hai."

He had stopped flailing around. He took a better sniff of his surroundings. _ No doubt that his nose is full of dirt and dust._ "Old woman, you are that little wench that chased your sister around." He took a moment, "Kaede. Who is the wench with you?"

Kagome looked back again and shrugged when she made no comment. She took action again and climbed the roots to be eye to eye, "Kon'nichiwa, I am Kagome Higurashi of The Sunset Shrine. You know Lady Kaede. What's your name?"

He tilted his head. He had been taking deep breaths again. What he could smell and what he heard were not making sense. Kaede-baba made sense. This woman doesn't. She smelled too much like Kikyo but not enough to be her. Other scents lingered on her that had nothing to do with the bitch who put him there. Her features were like Kikyo but . . . but her eyes were such a dark blue color. He looked disappointed at what he thought was the woman who nailed him to the tree with her arrow.

However, he was still angry and stuck to a tree. In his tirade he called Kagome names like 'bitch', 'wench', and eventually 'woman'. All of it was degrading.

Kaede watched from the distance as Kagome's anger grew. It was like watching a bon fire or the Head Man in the village hanging meat to cook over a large flame that grew and grew. It was kind of funny and she couldn't help a girlish giggle come out because she looked the picture of calmness.

However, that snapped, "Now, you look here Inuyasha. I am a woman right enough as that is. But, I have honor and pride and will be seen as such." Her words must have gotten to him. Maybe, his mother had given him the same speech and he righted himself and much as he could.

He huffed one more time, "And what are you going to do about it? I am stuck here unless Kikyo, the Miko who stuck me here comes and frees me." Inuyasha was smarter than Kaede thought. He knew the truth of it but so did Kagome, "Hai. Normally, that is the way of it." Her anger had calmed down and she began to speak in a more even voice. She was kind and only wished the best of people.

He was defenseless and vulnerable to the will of others. He hung his head in defeat. Then looked up and asked, "How did you wake me up?"

Kagome had made animals fall asleep using the same type of move Kikyo had. The only difference was the purpose. She was learning and knew it would only last for a few minutes, but she could always break the spell with a simple touch. He had been asleep for a very long time and it had taken longer. She smiled and said, "Because I asked you to."

Inuyasha parroted her words right back at her, "Because you asked me to. Ha! Now, I know you are lying," he paused in thought in a lower voice, "Are you a dark Miko? Is that it? I know they can do things that a normal Miko are not able to do."

Kagome had to shake her head in the negative, "Not one Miko in my lineage has gone dark, arigato." Then bowed and the symbol on her back could partially be seen. It looked a lot like those born of the House of the West.

"Are the Miko connected to the House of the West? If so, I don't want anything to do with you," he whined. He had not seen his brother in so long. He didn't even know if he had visited him while stuck to this tree. He never cared. Although, that was furthest from the truth Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, was not here to correct it, nor, was he a youkai who begged someone to believe him.

Kagome was curious. She wanted to learn more about his connection to the West and which Lord that was. "Get over it. The Lord of the West did not command me or ask to assist you. I came of my own free will. Lady Kaede told me you could help with a pest."

"You want my help," that was unbelievable. So, was being awoken from a nightmare and thrust into a different reality. Could he trust her?

While he fought with himself Kagome was thinking of an iron clad agreement. Youkai were honorable at least the Oni who could think for themselves. She could ask him for a "life debt." One that was left open and could be retracted. He could kill her, though. That wouldn't help either of them in the end.

Kaede had showed her the Kotodama no Nenju or subjugation beads at the hut before they left. A subjugation necklace was good and could only be activated by the one who placed it on him and gave the command. A powerful tool to a Miko, but horrible to youkai. It couldn't be an either/or situation. Neither way was perfect and the "Life Debt" was not something she ever wanted to claim on anyone.

Inuyasha was the first to ask, "What would be your terms if you can break this spell? And how are you able to when Kaede cannot?"

"Well," she began, "you have to have a stronger Miko than the one who made it." Then turned to Kaede. Earlier she passed the necklace to her while he was fighting to himself, "I would like a Life Debt for your release." She was going to continue and let him know there was another option on the table. Honestly, she thought in the end she would have to have both. She didn't like it. Now, she was fighting with herself whether to tell him or hold onto it for later. Inuyasha made up her mind for her.

Cursing like a mad man he yelled, "Are you crazy, Bitch? Or are you a slave trader? There is no way I am going to be your toy."

Kagome's temper was rising and the necklace slipped under her haori soon after. This cemented her decision to hide it and reacted in kind, "An honorable youkai would have taken time to weigh their options. A Life Debt like the one I am asking for not only gives me protection, but gives you the protection of a Miko." Under her breath she added, "Not like I wouldn't have given it."

Inuyasha knew her to be right. However, life debts are forever. They are clearly defined verbal contracts binding our souls to the one a life debt was owed to. Inuyasha in his dramatic style said as much and prayed to the Kamis for forgiveness if any could be given. Then said so whining and moaning about his lot in life.

Inuyasha moaned and whined again, "What do you want with the Life Debt? It could be for anything. For you, it's nothing. For us, it's everything. I could end up as a retainer to your family for the rest of my life! Kami! Or, a slave to my brother. You wear his crest. What affiliation do you have with him?"

Kagome sighed and groaned. This had been the fifth tirade on what a life debt means to youkai and he still had not given her a word in edge wise. Kaede knew the frustration and put a hand on the girl's shoulder in comfort. She had done as much as could be asked of her and Kaede could ask no more of this strange Miko.

As Kaede turned away from the hanyou she had adored as a child she thought, _"Inuyasha may end up stuck to that tree for the rest of his life."_ To be honest this probably took more effort than what it would take to bring down Mistress Centipede.

Kagome raised her hand when he started on his sixth bout of whining about his lot in life, "Gomen, Inuyasha. The pest is getting closer. I would love to sit and hear more reasons why I am either not worthy of a life debt or how many ways I could use the life debt against you. However, Mistress Centipede is after me for being born with the Shikon no Tama in my body."

Sinister like Inuyasha proclaimed with an odd smile, "She is not the only one who will be hunting you down. Every yokai will be after that jewel. How are you going to defeat the hordes that will come once it is known it is back?"

She took one last breath, "With courage, wisdom, friendship and love for those we cherish. What will happen to you if you are stuck here for the rest of your life? Awake and unable to move or defend yourself."

Kaede put her hand on Kagome's shoulder again, "We have to go. She's no longer lying in wait."

She gave him one last look and told him to think about it. She would be back once Mistress Centipede was out of commission. This is her home. The well was the only thing separating her from her family. Hopefully, whatever power allowed her to go back in time, will be the power that allows her to go home.

The fight was indeed a side show. Lady Kaede and Kagome had spent most of their day waking Inuyasha and offering to agree to a 'Life Debt' for freedom. Which he did not take and insulting the Miko powerful enough to wake him. However, from his spot on the tree he did get a show. Kagome didn't look like much or exude power like some Oni he knew but she had it all the same. Mistress Centipede wasn't a powerful youkai but had the advantage of having claws to shred her with, strength, and height as tall as the tree he was pinned to. She started off on the offensive dodging and striking Mistress Centipede with an arrow from a far.

Doing so made Mistress Centipede make mistakes. She was hurt and angry and lashed out at Kagome. She was able to cut open her sash that had been holding her bandage closed and jewel inside her body. The centipede took that moment to go on the defensive and attack with little thought. Her mind had lost focus because of the holy burns and the jewel was forgotten by the centipede. Every so often the chant about the little Miko being powerful and her desire to absorb the jewel for ultimate power.

Kagome pushed through the pain and was after Mistress Centipede as if she was holding a staff instead of a bow. The youkai's blows had become punches as her hands were burnt off. It was eerie how the youkai took to chanting her desires as she attempted another blow. Groaning because her sash had been torn apart and the Shikon no Tama had come out, she ignored Mistress Centipede to go in search of the jewel. She knew the youkai was a danger and not for the first time that day thought, "Oh! If sensei saw this, he would be so disappointed." However, the jewel's importance took precedence over the inflated ego of a youkai.

Inuyasha took this time to yell, "Bitch! Your opponent is in the opposite direction. Isn't it your job to kill youkai?" Kagome spotted the pink light of the jewel amongst the weeds at Inuyasha's feet.

She knew in the feudal era most Mikos had the desire to rid the world of youkai. Here is where she would make her stand as a woman and a priestess standing for what is right not what is easy. Under her breath she said, "There is good in us all." Shook her head, "Mistress Centipede has tipped too much into the realm of evil. Her soul has been corrupted." She looked at the Shikon no Tama resting in her palm. "Take heed. The same can happen to you."

Mistress Centipede looked at her hungrily. Then came for her with all intent and purpose of devouring her and the jewel in one. Unfortunately, Kagome could feel her Ki leaving her to aid her body. Quietly, she whispered a prayer that in Mistress Centipede's next life she finds peace before notching her next arrow and aiming at her head. It hit its target and she exploded into dust.

Before Kagome could fall unconscious, she offered Inuyasha the Life Debt one more time. Lady Kaede came to her side and so did many of the villagers.

Inuyasha could smell the blood and knew she needed a healer as soon as possible. He took the deal, but she made him make the vow before she climbed up the tree as she did earlier that day. It was then he could smell her, the true power a storm, lightening and rain that cleans the Earth and gives life. With a trembling hand she pulled out the arrow and asked him to take her to Kaede's hut.

He fell from his prison and caught Kagome as she fell from the vine. The villagers picked up their torches to get a better look as Lady Kaede gave her silent support by putting her hand on his shoulder. She picked up her bow and arrows that had fallen clackey-de-clack on the roots of Goshiboku. She fell unconscious once she knew she would be safe. He had seen her eyes close and a small smile graced her lips.

Lady Kaede had been unable to see as clearly as Inuyasha at the end of the fight. Kaede fell into step beside Inuyasha and they made their way to the village. Once Lady Kaede put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder for support, the villagers' who had witnessed the fight gave their support for her decision.

She was made aware of the details to the Miko's fight with Mistress Centipede later when one of the young village boys had brought the Miko's sash to her hut. He was so animated about how Kagome pulled the arrow out of Inuyasha, the life debt he owed her and how he caught her as her body fell limp in his arms. Inuyasha had heard the boy and came into the hut to explain. He told her how Mistress Centipede ripped the Shikon no Tama from her body in her last minutes of the fight. How she fought to protect it and put his hand over the one she held clenched to her heart. Even weak her Ki protected the sacred artifact.

Inuyasha and Lady Kaede did not leave the hut or in Inuyasha's case the roof for several days after. He waited on the roof to protect her from the scavengers. He had felt youkais moving into the area. His presence was all the protection he could give during daylight hours. At night he offered the village his skills to hunt and hunted not only dinner, but Oni and even a few enterprising youkai who sought the Shikon no Tama.

The Head of The Village sent his oldest daughter asking if she was in need of assistance and supplies. The young girl was very helpful and assisted in cleaning Kagome daily and changing her bandages. As the Head Villager's daughter, Mina, was able to give her father daily reports. Villagers had come out and saw the power the younger Miko displayed to protect their village dropped off gifts. Now, word was spreading about a powerful young Miko assisting their healer and a hanyou who protected her.

Sesshomaru had been waiting for news of his brother, but so was an evil that hid in the shadows. . .


	5. The Past & Present are the Same I

Beauty & The Beast – InuYasha Style

The Present & Past Are One and The Same I

_Sesshomaru had been waiting for news of his brother, but so was an evil that hid in the shadows. . . Kagome did not know that there would be a long series of events that could never have changed._

~0~0~0~0~

**Pain, friendship, love, family feuds, new family, heartache, betrayal, hope and trials were all I would have for the next five years**. Mistress Centipede may have been the first youkai compelled to take the Shikon no Tama from the young Miko Kagome but would not be the last. Once the jewel had been torn from her body it attracted not only demons seeking power, but also humans seeking the power it could give whatever their intentions were. Inuyasha used his time hunting in the woods daily to exterminate the scavengers. Her body, mind and spirit may have protected her and the jewel while she healed, but in her weakened state after Mistress Centipede she was an object of prey to youkai kind.

Hope first came in the form of an Inu-hanyou stuck to the Goshinboku. Fear came swiftly after it became clear a life debt was not enough to keep him from killing her. She would have to bind him as Kikyo had planned all those years ago. A subjugation spell needed to be used and a command issued, unfortunately for him, "Sit, boy," was the first thought that came to mind. A promise was made to stay by her side. The trials began when she could not re-absorb the jewel in her fight against Mistress Centipede and another youkai, a crow, carried it away from her into the sky.

The crow was sneaky. Inuyasha had been hunting the area for Oni and youkais after dark, but they crawled into the dead and took over their bodies like a second skin. Lady Kaede and Inuyasha did what they could. The problem was Inuyasha couldn't tell the difference, because humans had an underlying scent of the dead. The crow used the dead like a human puppet.

Taking a chance, Kagome left the safety of the hut and made her way to the onsen to bathe. She always kept an extra set of clothes in her backpack and they had been moved to the new bag before leaving Ji-chan's. On a side note, she could catch up on her reading and finish her homework. Her senseis thankfully put their assignments up on the chalkboard for the month. Not knowing the day or how long she had been healing, her best bet would be to choose one subject and do as many assignments as she could. She hadn't thought to bring her bow and arrows and that was a mistake she would never make again.

It attacked her from behind pushing her into the onsen. Her buttercream pack fell to the side of the pool of hot water and the jewel had been ripped from her neck. Being weak at the time of attack left her mind fuzzy. She had natural defenses as a Miko but did not employ them since she had been unaware of the danger. She didn't put up a barrier as soon as she was in the clearing or utilize her bag as a weapon. She didn't have anything on her besides the items in her canvas bag. However, it hadn't crossed her mind or if it had she wouldn't know how long it would take to release them.

Luckily, Inuyasha had dogged her heals to the onsen. He brought her bow and arrows along and now he was happy he had. She was knocked down and confused with the situation. A whispered, "Arigato," was heard as she looked up at him as he held out her bow and arrows.

Unconsciously, she reached for the leather cord that had been at her neck. "Kami, the Jewel!" Inuyasha hadn't noticed before and now both were up and about looking for the crow's human puppet.

Inuyasha not thinking was cussing and insulting Kagome for not watching out for the youkai. Still dazed at the situation she was pulled in the direction of the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha must have thought she had seen the man and was following his trail. Kagome was still in a fog, "Where is it Inuyasha? I didn't get a good look at the person who knocked me over."

He was shocked but gruff, "Heh, the youkai's going towards the village, wench. Now, get a move on. It's using some guy's skin like a shield."

The crow had begun absorbing the Shikon and climbing out of the villager's skin when they caught up with it. It began to take on a bigger and stronger form. The jewel could be seen in the crow's body going from pure white pink to black. Inuyasha was attacking the crow wildly making Kagome even dizzier than she had been. _Oh, this is not the time. _Yelling at him to get out of the way, he jumps away for a moment to give her a chance to string her bow and fire her arrows. She shot a few at the offending youkai and all Inuyasha could say, "If you were Kikyo, you would have made that shot."

She was about to say something just as cutting but the crow attacked once more knocking her off her feet while stringing the bow. Thankfully, she was able to use the bow and rip its leg and claw off. Once, back on her feet she was able to see how the crow grew and the darkness of the Shikon did too. Instead Kagome told him where to strike on the bird, "Inuyasha, I can see the Jewel in its chest. Can you get to it?"

He moved fast and was able to slash a wing off. Unfortunately, the Shikon no Tama gave it the ability to heal instantly. A frightening new ability the Shikon gave the black feathered creature was the ability re-generate. Limbs that were cut off came back to their owner and healed the wound. Not all wounds healed but the limbs lost found ways back to its host. The crows wing flew away and reattached itself to the crow. Inuyasha cursed the creature colorfully, "Shit! You fucker I am going to get you," and kept cursing as he began slashing at the crow's chest.

On the ground, Kagome found its claw moving toward its owner. Hoping to use the foul thing against its host she picked it up and began to wind rope around one of her arrows. "Inuyasha! Get out of the way!"

She waited for their eyes to meet before letting the arrow go. In a flash, with the intensity of her reiki and the crow's magnetic pull of the claw, when it reached its target, it not only obliterated the youkai, it shattered the jewel. At first, Inuyasha and the villagers were happy. They overcame the creature and now it was gone.

Then Kagome fainted. When she saw the pieces scattered to the wind and the wind was fierce. She could feel them as they floated on the wind in all directions. She felt the need to recover them with such intensity but could not run off after them without separating herself. Overwhelmed, she fell unconscious.

A week later weak and dizzy she faced a pissed off hanyou, an overly protective older Miko and a journey.


End file.
